This invention relates to a tool and system, especially for an automatic assembly machine, that picks up and inserts different length fasteners.
During the assembly process, tie bolts must often be inserted into their proper locations. In a batch process, different models are required to be assembled; these models often have different length tie bolts. Fractional horsepower motors, for instance, are manufactured in various sizes by batches. Tie bolts are dropped down through holes in the end shields and through holes in flanges on the stator housing. The bolts are held from turning from above and drive sockets, into which screw fastener nuts have been dispensed, are rotated. A tool that has the flexibility to pick up and insert the different length tie bolts would be very useful. This flexibility eliminates tool changes and the resultant time savings would benefit any mixed model assembly line.